The Legend of Natsu
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: AU: His life changed after that night. He don't know if he's able to go back to his normal life again. Or even if he's ever going to get away from this place... alive.
1. Chapter 1

_**~The Legend of Natsu~**_

_**-:Chapter One:-**_

_**.**_

Igneel muttered stuff for himself while he tried to get a new screw-nut were the old one had been under the car.

"Finally.." he breathed and slide out from underneath the vehicle.

"OYAJI!"

_BONK!_

Natsu blinked while he followed his father stand up, rubbing his forehead and cursed in a low voice.

"What is it Natsu?" the older man asked.

"My soccer practice starts soon, so you need to drive me to the field."

"No way, dad promised me a lift over to Lamia!" suddenly a pink haired girl stood behind Natsu, shoving him to the side.

"The hell Meredy! My soccer goes first!"

"Is not!"

"Yes it does!"

"No!"

Igneel sometimes wondered if having more than just one child were a great idea. Nah, it's not nice to think like that, but he starts to grow really tired of those two bicker moments.

"Meredy, your brother's practice goes first since it begins soon." a soft voice came from behind making Igneel look up with relieving eyes. Thank God his wife is there to save him from his children. The auburn haired woman smiled at her daughter's pout and her son's smirk.

'Hmpf' and Meredy stomped away to get her jacket and shoes while Natsu only needed to bow down and pick up the bag.

"_But_, your sister will be picked up first."

"Awh, come on!"

~õ~

"Good luck now." Natsu smirked while Igneel ruffled his already messy hair, earning a snort from Meredy.

"Good luck pinky."

"You're the one to talk, sis." Meredy stuck out her tongue and Natsu did the same before leaning into the car by the open window and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you too, Meredy."

"Whatever." chuckling when she rolled her eyes Natsu patted her head and then they were gone. Sighing the pink haired teen flung his bag over the shoulder and stalked over to his friends with a smirk on the lips.

"Yo."

"Ey, why so happy?" a brown haired boy asked, his eyebrow raised.

"You would like to know that, right Sasuke?" Sasuke snorted but still smirked.

"Anyway, how's your ankle?" another boy asked, nodding towards Natsu's right foot.

"It's okay, I kicked my old man in the nuts yesterday and it didn't hurt, on me will say." exploding in a fit of laughter the soccer team talked for some minutes before their trainer sent the white and black ball in the back of Natsu's head.

"Enough with the girl chatting, the big match against Fukushima is in two weeks." the boys rolled their eyes, their coach acts like it's a game between life and death.

* * *

Hugging himself to keep the little warmth that his t-shirt and black shorts gave away, which is not much. "Come on old man, pick up Meredy and save me from the damn cold." jumping up and down on the place Natsu abruptly stopped when he heard someone yell a shout from behind him. Raising a curious eyebrow Natsu took up his bag and sneaked up to the field, crept along the red tree wall he peeked from behind at the edge. He squinted his eyes to try on see in the darkness, but since it was almost completely dark he only saw two shadows stand on the field.

"You bitch!" just then a pang of light blinded him for some seconds, his eyes widened when he saw a man and a… girl facing each other.

"You're not welcomed to this world, still you broke the rule." the girl held out her hand, and then Natsu thought his eyes actually would pop out from their places when the ground under the man disappear and the man fell down in the hole, but then water overflowed from the ground, and Natsu saw how the grass died. What the heck was going on?

"Don't misunderstand me earth bender." the man growled, now standing in front of the hole. Moving his arms in some weird movements then circling around a loop of water followed his hands, which made Natsu wonder if he had got a ball in the face and fainted. Confirming that he was not unconscious after pinching his arm he continued looking at the fight, creepy fight. "And why are you here either way? Isn't people like us forbidden to set a foot on this planet?"

"I got permission to go and get you back so can be punished for your crime."

"Oh? How will you? I mean, a girl with measurements that any other chick would die for, in other words, no muscles."

'_Ouch, that gotta hurt.._' Natsu thought when a pole of earth hit the man in groin. The girl lowered her hand that had raised up to bend up the ground.

"Now, when we're done talking." the girl slowly got over to the shivering man, forcing his arms behind the back and put on what looked like handcuffs, but Natsu still wasn't sure with what he was seeing even after that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. "Don't even try on bending, these handcuffs block it."

"You damn bitch, just wait until we get back to Fiore."

Natsu felt that the whole fighting was over so he slowly crept away from his hiding. But just then his heel hit something hard and metallic, making a loud noise and as fast as the sound had stopped he felt something poke him in the back.

"Don't move." not wanting to get punished for not listening Natsu kept his cool, but the outside was different than the inside.

'_The hell should I do!_' sweat rolled down the side of his face, his eyes flickering side to side. Just then something flashed in the broken mirror that laid on the backside of the clubhouse. His eyes widened.

The girl sighed while she lowered her weapon, putting her hands on the hips she opened her mouth to say something when the pink haired boy suddenly pounced her down while screaming: "LOOK OUT!"

_PANG!_

Natsu had seen how the man, who somehow had gotten free, slowly sneaked up behind from the corner, pistol in hand. Instinctively the pink haired teen had turned around hand pushed, well more like taking a hold of her shoulders and then throw her down, but either way, it didn't work without someone getting hurt.

The girl felt something warm and wet drop down to her forehead, slowly sliding to the side, leaving a rail of red. Hearing how teeth got gritted together hard she looked up to see the boy's right shoulder and shirt drenched in blood.

"Kozo, get away from that girl." the man slowly raised his weapon again, directing it towards the two of them. Natsu narrowed his eyes, now he could see better since the damp light of the outhouse lamp shined in the dark. Sick pale skin, hollowed eyes, thin and creepy lips and almost no hair.

"And what if I refuse?" ignoring the protests his aching shoulder signaled him Natsu pushed himself up to lean over the girl. "You ain't gonna shoot me, right?"

"What are you doing kid!" the girl pushed her palms flat against his fabric covered chest, but didn't push when she felt how wet of blood and sweat his shirt were.

"You got some guts kid." the man had a wry smirk on his lips. Natsu frowned.

"Yeah I know, got it from my old man."

"And who might that be?"

"Igneel Dragneel." both the girl and man's eyes widened.

'_So he is.._'

Natsu now saw his chance and shot up form the ground and punched the man hard in the face, a sickening crack followed short after. But Natsu didn't stop there, no, he continued sending powerful kicks and punches at the man, until he fell down on his back, a small white ghost flying up from the man's mouth. Breathing hard Natsu groaned and fell down on his knees, clutching his shoulder, the blood still oozing out from the wound.

The girl had by now got up on all four and started to crawl towards the pink haired teen. "Hey, you alright there, boy?" but instead of getting a answer she saw how the boy slowly leaned to the side. He would have laying on the ground now if the girl hadn't caught him. "Can you hear me? Oi?" but no respond, except for his harsh breathing. Worried she ripped his shirt off, revealing his chest that was covered in blood which still oozed out from the wound on his shoulder, but now when she got a better look she saw that the wound had hit him just centimeter underneath said body part. Ripping off a part of her own shirt she pressed it against the boy's wound, trying to stop the blood from leaving his body. "Don't you dare die on me human-boy, you hear me?"

But Natsu couldn't hear her, his conscious had long ago flied up in the air.

* * *

**End of chapter one! :D **

**Genres****:**_** Romance, anime Humor, Sci-Fi, Friendship, Tragedy, Suspense, Drama, Angst, Fantasy, Magic(bending magic duh ;3)**_

**Okay, people, I promise that chapter 21 of **_**After Story **_**will be uploaded tomorrow, I'll sit inside my room and just write, write and write! 8D If I do not, then feel free to kill me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait… that's not good! D:**

***cough* anyway:**

**Oh, what did you think of this one? Hope it gets some reviews :3 by the way, you who watch Avatar, the last Airbender and legend of Korra, you maybe will find some stuffs :3 **

**P.S. you know that I've been uploading a shitload of ff's recently, I was sick and my mind was rather fuzzy so the next day I woke up on seeing that I got reviews on a story called **_**School Birds**_** and was: WHAT THE HELL! ? So please don't get all mad on me for not posting any other chapters, that includes **_**Natsu & Lucy**_**, I can't find the book I translate it from! DX I've searched everywhere but can't find it! D:**

_**Love F-T-K~ *the author who cries rivers right now***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellu! :D chapter 2 is uppp! ^^ **

**Thanks to: **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**jizang**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_** and **_**KirstyKakes **_**for reviewing! (: and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

_**~The Legend of Natsu~**_

_**-:Chapter Two:-**_

_**.**_

Natsu felt like he had been hit by a eight wheeler, his head hurt and body ached. Then he felt something cold and damp lay flat against his forehead, it felt nice.

"How is he doing?" a familiar voice said, obviously talking to the one who laid the towel.

"His fever is almost gone, but I'm still worried, he's been unconscious for over three days_._" a much softer voice answered, Natsu could hear how worry struck the girl who take care of him right now.

"Lucy relax, you should rest. You've been taking care of him the best you can."

"I know Erza, but…"just then Natsu finally could open his eyes. He had struggled for a time during the girls talk and finally the eyelid-muscles could move. At first the shocking white ceiling blinded him so he had to close the eyes for some seconds before he opened them again, looking up to a girl's smiling face. "Erza, he's awake!" and then another face came in view,

"Ah, good to see that you're conscious again, human-boy." who turned out to be that the one named Erza had long scarlet red hair, pale skin and brown/red eyes while the other girl, Lucy, had blonde hair that hung over her shoulders in small curls, chocolate brown eyes and pretty pale skin like the redhead.

"How are you feeling?" the blonde asked him, laying a hand over his. Natsu took his eyes away from Lucy and looked up to the ceiling and gave away a long sigh.

"Like I've been hit by a eight-wheeler.." his voice was pretty hoarse and dry, so it hurt a little to talk, but hell with that now.

"Okay, would you like to have some water, you sound pretty dry." nodding Natsu watched how the blonde opened a small bottle that hung at her side, his eyes widened when she made a twist with her hand a loop of water circled around her hand who she waved up and down. "Open you mouth." not daring to disobey what she wanted him to do he slowly opened his mouth and soon the water were in his mouth, automatically he closed and swallowed the cool and now so wonderful liquid. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks… Lucy was it?" Lucy nodded with a smile while she closed the bottle.

"Well, I need to get some things. Lucy, why don't you change his bandage?" the redhead suddenly interrupted and walked towards the door further away in the small yet roomy room. "Also, I'll inform Makarov that he's awake."

"Hai." Lucy looked after Erza and when she had closed the door behind her the blonde haired girl smiled at Natsu. "Let's get those bandage changed, ne?" standing up from the stool she sat on Lucy helped the pink haired teen sit up in the bed, but just when he was sitting straight he winced, holding a hand on the left shoulder. "Sorry!"

"It's okay, don't apologize." nodding the two of them continued with helping Natsu up so he could sit on a stool while she wired off the old bandage over his left shoulder and arm.

"Thank you." looking at Lucy Natsu saw how she smiled while cleaning his wound. "Thank you for saving my sister."

"Uh… your welcome..?" giggling at the human boy's unsure answer she looked up to him.

"Do want to know where you are?"

"No, I know I'm dreaming."

"Eh?" Lucy blinked. "But.."

"Ssh." silencing her with a finger on the lips Natsu smirked down at her. "I will wake up soon by my alarm, then get ready for school and…" when Lucy gave him a odd look he fell silent. "I'm… not dreaming.. huh?" shaking her head the pink haired boy paled in color.

"I'm sorry to tell you but you are not Earth anymore, not even in the same universe."

"Then… where am I?"

"This is Fiore, another universe there people can bend everything from water, air and earth." Natsu would have liked to listen more to what Lucy had to say, but she got interrupted when the door to the room got smashed up and there stood a blue/dark purple haired man, staring straight at the blonde.

"Hey pinky! Get away from my _girlfriend_!" he shouted at Natsu, but Natsu didn't move on millimeter. Lucy on the other hand 'eeped' and scooted closer to the pink haired teen.

"S-Sannin…?" 'Sannin' stalked over to them and grabbed Lucy's arm hard and dragged her away from Natsu, who saw her pleading face. Standing up he took two steps closer the bluish haired boy, towering over him with a head more, he nailed his eyes at Sennin's.

"_You _should get away from her, she don't wanna be near you." saying it with a low voice Natsu saw how the guy nearly peed himself in the pants. "So I suggest you let Lucy g-"

"What's going on here?" a thick and old voice came from behind Lucy and Sannin, making them freeze. "Sannin, let go of Lucy and leave her alone before I take your bending away, again." snorting said boy let go of Lucy's arm walking away, but not without giving Natsu a death glare.

"Master Makarov…" Lucy sighed in relief, making the old and extremely short man look up with a warm smile.

"I see you have taken good care of him, Lucy." nodding towards Natsu who stared shocked down at him. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." Makarov walked up to the human boy and motioned him to sit down on the bed. "I suppose that Lucy already have thanked you for saving her sister?" Natsu nodded slowly. "Then I will say my thanks to, Natsu."

"W-Wait… how can you know my name?"

"Why you ask?" Natsu nodded furiously the old man chuckled. "Who _wouldn't _know your name?"

"Ooookay, I'm dreaming. Yes that must be it. I'm laying in my bed right now, dreaming this. Haha.." Lucy and Makarov glanced at each other, then slowly turning back to the teen.

"Boy, you're not dreami-"

"Sorry to for interrupting master, but we need to take him to _that _room." a green haired man suddenly appeared at the door.

"B-But he's still hurt! He need some more days to recover!"

"Lucy, stay out of this. We need to do it so we know that he really is the next."

"B-But!" Natsu slowly crept towards the door that connected the room to a balcony, still thinking that this was a dream that he would soon wake up from.

"And were do you think you're going, Natsu?" said teen froze. "Lucy, please." the blonde haired girl opened the bottle again and a long and thin loop of water floated in the air while Lucy directed towards him.

"Release me!" Natsu now laid on the floor, struggling against the water ropes but they wouldn't break even how much he tried to make them do.

"Fried, would you do me the favor?"

"With pleasure, master."

~õ~

"_LET ME OUT-AAAAAH!_"

Makarov together with Erza and three other persons watched from behind a window in the experiment room how the pink haired teen twitched, spasms, arched his back and screams there he lies on a big metal board, wrists, ankles and torso had leather hems pinning him down on it.

Clicking down on a red bottom they watched how blue lightening of electricity shoot down right in the chest on Natsu, making his eyes widen in pain, his screams getting louder and louder for each second that passed.

"Have you got any information yet?"

"Yes, and it seems to be that he is-"

_KA-BOM!_

A explosion cut the expert off and grey smoke had filled the room were Natsu was in.

"What the hell happened!" Erza demanded, trying to see through the thick smoke, but found it impossible. "Master, we need to check him up!" nodding the two of them fast got our from the room and in to the smoke filled one, coughing the slowly walked through it till they saw Natsu lay still on the board, his chest moving in unsteady and fast breaths, his body now and then arched in pain. But what made them stop was something that they had hoped for.

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, his head hurt as hell and he felt like he needed to throw up, if it wasn't for that something warm laid over his chest he would have done it. Groggily he sat up on his elbows, narrowing his eyes a little to take the blurry away when he only saw something yellow in a big dot. When he finally got a clear picture he felt how his cheeks got warmer.

Over his chest laid Lucy, sleeping ever so soundly.

"..Natsu… pla..y… promise…" cocking a eyebrow the pink haired teen listened to the blonde's sleep-talk.

'_Natsu, play, promise? The heck she dreaming about?_' shaking his head he extended his hand to take away some strands from her face. She made a groaning noise before continuing sleeping, sighing Natsu then saw something on his arm. A red arrow mark he don't remember having showed on his skin, making him want to yell 'What the hell is this!' but he didn't want to wake Lucy so he kept silent, instead he eyed it for a God's know how long time, checking his other arm seeing a copy on his right like the one on the left, following in a five centimeters thick line up his arms then they continued somewhere else.

"Guess this isn't a dream after all…" sighing the teen laid back against the pillows, a arm flung over his forehead. Closing his eyes he wondered if he would ever come back to _his _world ever again? Opening his eyes Natsu looked pretty sullen for a moment, until Lucy moved will say. Looking down to the blonde he saw how her eyes fluttered open, a small yawn came from her before she looked to the side, seeing Natsu look at her. Realizing their position she jumped up from the stool she sat on.

"S-Sorry!" bowing down in a apologizing gesture. "I was ordered to take care of you and… and I guess I got a bit sleepy and,"

"Lucy.."

"I'm really sorry for falling asleep on you, it wasn't,"

"Lucy."

"like I wanted to, wait, forget what I said there.."

"…" Natsu was utterly stunned. What the hell should he say?

Lucy felt utterly embarrassed for just rambling words like that.

* * *

"When should we tell him?" Erza asked the shorter man, her right leg crossed over the left. Makarov sighed.

"I don't know Erza, I'll come up with something, but our first task is to see what element he is. Then we should tell him, if not someone else does it."

The scarlet haired girl silently looked down to the stone floor with faraway look on her face.

"I know what you thinks Erza, but he's the one."

"I just think it isn't fair."

"The world isn't fair, Erza."

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Hope you liked it! :D sorry I'm in a rush so, it's not much to A/N here!**

**Wonder what will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Oh, and don't forget on leaving a review~ ;D**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**GUESSSS WHAAAAAT? My grandma have got Wi-Fi and she let me borrow her computer! :D and my brain finally came up with something for _The Legend of Natsu_!**

**God am I happy or what? :3 hope you will enjoy it! ;)**

**Thanks to: _Kitten Frozen in Fire_, _Rose Tiger_, _jizang_, _xXNatsuXx _and _Dark Flame _for reviewing! And thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^3^d**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

_**~The Legend of Natsu~**_

_**-:Chapter Three:-**_

_**.**_

It's been a week since Natsu had waken up in this wondrous place and could finally walk around without asking for help to find the way back to his room. With wide eyes he stared up to the statue before him. The man that were formed out of the stone looked very familiar to him but he couldn't set a finger on _who _it could be. Sighing he scratched the back of his neck.

"What are you doing?" glancing over his shoulder the rosette saw Lucy stand behind him with a smile on her lips.

"Nah, nothing.." shaking her head the blonde approached him and stood beside him. "Is it something you want to tell me?"

"Master wants to talk to you." she said and took his wrist in her hand and dragged him away from the statue.

"Eh? About what exactly?" he asked her but Lucy shook her head.

Leading him through different corridors she finally came to a stop before a double oak tree doors. Knocking three times on it a low 'Come in' came short after. Opening the door everyone's eyes were on Natsu who uncomfortably shifted on his place.

"Ah! Lucy, Natsu-sama, welcome." Makarov greeted and waved them to come over. "Now that you are here we can tell you what kind of training you'll get."

"Eh? What? Me?" Natsu confused pointed at himself. Nodding he paled, knowing that the _training _will include pain and broken bones. "Okay, bye!" he said and tried to get away but Lucy had counted on that he would run away and had attached him to her with a water-chain. "Luce!" he whined, using the nickname he had given her.

"Natsu, this is serious." Lucy said and pulled him with her to sit down on the two unoccupied seats by the shortest edge of the big table.

"Now we will tell you what we have discussed."

~õ~

"ONE YEAR? !" the teen yelled out and slumped down his bed, fingers clutching at his pink locks. "I can't stay here for a year!"

Erza crossed her arm with a sigh. Lucy on the other hand sat beside him and looked at him with pity in her brown eyes.

"Don't worry, one year will go fast!" pumping her fists up in the air.

"But how the heck do they think I'll learn to bend _four _elements?"

"Four?" Erza asked with her eyes narrowed. "Our people can only learn three and one person, except the avatar, can manipulate just one."

"See!" Natsu said. "How do they expect me to learn four when you only can learn _three_!"

"Natsu… let's go to and pack everything that we need and-"

"I want to go home…" the pink haired teen whispered. "I want to go home, play soccer, play games, be with my father!" he cried and slammed his fist into the wall. A big hole appeared, making the two girls stare at him with wide eyes.

"Crap! Not again!" he exclaimed and took his hand out of the hole.

"Again?"

"Yeah, last autumn I kicked a wall out of anger and the whole building collapsed down to the ground…"

"Looks like you will get it easy on the earthbending." the redhead said with a smile. Gazing down to his hands Natsu bended the fingers.

* * *

"Bend your knees! Come on!" Erza roared at Natsu who forth fifty-fifths time tried to get the position right. "No, no! You must stand like a sumo!"

"I'm trying!" Natsu yelled back at her, making the redhead glare at him.

"For God's sake! Like this!" she took a hold of his knees and forced them apart. Natsu screamed bloody murder and fell backwards, landing with a loud smack on his back. "And I thought that a soccer-player like you could stand with your legs in 180 degreea?"

"Erza… I think he got enough training for today…" Lucy sweat dropped when Natsu's eyes looked like circles and mouth being cracked up to a wry smile. Looking down to him Erza sighed.

"This will get harder than I thought…" she sighed and lifted the unconscious teen up and flung him over her shoulder.

* * *

**Who said the chapter would be long? Not me ;) sorry for it but short chapters can be good too, right? ^^ by the way, chapter 39 of _AS _will probably be uploaded later today, 'cuz my mother called and said that I got to get home earlier because my father needs to buy a new MC helmet -.-**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :3 favs and alerts are also welcomed! ^^**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
